Babysitter
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Asked to Babysit for the Cullen family, High Schooler, Bella Swan, finds something she never thought she'd find. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm really sorry for missing yesterday's post, I tried four times, but there was a problem with the site meaning I couldn't upload any file. But I'll post another chapter later today so that I am up to date.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

"Thank you so much for babysitting tonight Bella."

"It's no problem. I don't normally go out on a Friday anyway."

"Okay. Well, Alice and Maxie are in the living room at the minute. They are watching a movie I've told them that when it finishes they have to go to bed. They'll be tired so should fall asleep quite quickly. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. The bathrooms just in there. And my eldest son, Edward."

Just as she was speaking, the tall figure of Edward Cullen came down the stairs with his hair dripping wet and a complete mess. Bella's eyes were drawn to him immediately. He was the definition of sexy. The way his muscles moved under his tight fitting shirt, the way his hair sat on top of his head, the way the gold in his green eyes sparkled. He nodded to Bella and did a double take before grinning and walking off.

"He's 21. He's told me that he's going out with a friend from College tonight but doesn't know when he'll be here. Carlisle and I should be home at about one. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. And don't feel like you need to rush home or anything."

"Oh. Thank you so much Bella. If you need anything, my numbers on the fridge and Edward is in his room. It's the room connecting to the living room."

"Okay."

"This is my husband, Carlisle."

"Dr Cullen."

"Please, just call me Carlisle, Bella."

"You've met?"

"Yes. I'm Chief Swan's doctor. Bella was at the hospital a few weeks ago with him."

"How's my Dad doing?"

"As long as he doesn't over work himself, your Dad is going to be just fine. He's still young Bella."

"I just worry about him."

"Well he's going to be just fine with you around."

"We need to be going now, sweetie."

"Okay. We'll see you later Bella. Good luck tonight."

"There is nothing to worry about Bella, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You two have fun."

"Thanks."

The two adults left the large house, leaving Bella to look after the two little ones. She'd babysat several times before and really liked children. She didn't have any siblings so it was something different. Putting her bag down and taking off her shoes, she went into the living room where there was a 6 and 8-year-old curled up into a set of large cushions. They both looked up to see Bella entire the room.

"Hey guys. You must be Alice. And you must be Maxie. I'm Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Can I paint your nails?"

"You're Mommy said you need to go to bed soon."

"It won't take long. Edward always lets me paint his fingers."

"Does he now? Only if you have blue."

"Yes."

Little eight-year-old Alice went running off and her light feet could be heard going up the stairs. Bella sat onto the end of the couch and gave Maxie a comforting smile. He was watching a movie that only had about half an hour left. When Alice came running back into the room she jumped onto the couch and lay out the three different shades of blue nail polish.

"Which one do you like?"

"Which one do you like Alice? I think you're going to make a much better choice."

"This one. It matches your t-shirt."

"Well we'd better go for that one then. But when the movie is over, you have to go to bed."

"Okay."

Alice stuck her tongue out as she carefully painted Bella's nails. Whilst she was only young, she was very precise when it came to not getting the polish everywhere.

"You are really, really good at this Alice. I might have to get you to do my nails more often."

"I'm going to paint people's nails when I'm older. I'm going to have a whole shop with every colour in the world."

"Really? I think you are going to be just fine then."

Once the movie had finished, Bella spent ten minutes getting Maxie and Alice's teeth brushed and settled in bed. Sitting back on the couch she got on with some homework. It was boring and she didn't have anyone to talk to, but she knew this would happen at some point. Having been there since six o'clock, she still had quite a few hours to go. Looking through the cupboards and fridge, she found some left over foods and pieced them together on a plate. Too tired to do any work, she curled up on the couch watching the TV.

Having not heard anything from Edward in a while, she wanted to make sure he was okay. Maybe he'd left when she was upstairs. Knocking on his bedroom door in the corner of the living room, she waited a minute before he opened the door for her.

"Hey."

"Everything okay Bella?"

"Yeah. I was actually going to ask you that. I haven't heard from you in a few hours."

"I'm fine. My room's soundproof so you don't need to worry."

"Soundproof?"

"Yeah. One condition of me moving here was that I could have my privacy. I play a lot of music, especially when Alice and Maxie are in bed. My Mom used to tell me off when they were younger."

"That's kinda cool."

He nodded and stepped back a little.

"You want me to play something for you?"

"Sure."

He let her into his room before closing the door over behind her. She wasn't sure what to make of his room. It was tidy, incredibly so, especially for a college student. But the family had only moved into the area six months ago. It would be a while for him to make this room his own. Sitting on the end of his bed, she smiled timidly up at him as he sat close beside her with an acoustic guitar. Breathing gently, she was assaulted with his sweet aroma.

"I wrote this for Alice when she was born. She always fell asleep when I played it."

He played a soft lullaby that made tears well up in her eyes.

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks."

He looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No. No, it's not your fault. It was just amazing."

"Here."

Passing her a tissue, she wiped her eyes, feeling like an idiot.

"I don't normally do this."

"I didn't think you did. You want to stay in here for a bit? Emmett's not gonna be here for a little while so I've got time."

"I should really stay in the living room. I'll need to listen out for Maxie and Alice."

"I'll go check on them and I have a baby monitor that connects to both in their rooms upstairs. If anything happens, which it won't, we'll hear."

"Okay then."

"Get comfortable. I'll be back in a minute."

After sticking his head into the bright pink bedroom of his little sister and turning the light out, he pulled the blanket over the top of his brother and closed the door tightly. Down in his bedroom, Bella moved so she was sitting against the headboard, her legs on top of the duvet. Edward sat beside her and gave her a crooked smile.

"So you're going out with a friend?"

"Yeah. Emmett was my roommate at the University of Pennsylvania. He's driving cross country for the week. His girlfriend lives in Seattle too, so he might stop by hers tonight. Not sure."

"Why didn't you stay in Pennsylvania?"

"There was an accident last year. Maxie went missing for three days. They were the worst days for my family."

"Oh my God. Where was he?"

"He went to a friend's house and got locked in the shed. There was some confusion and they thought he'd been picked up. They went away for the weekend and when they got back they found him. He was tired, hungry and dehydrated but after a night in hospital he was alright. When my parents decided they wanted a move, I chose to stay with them. I know the importance of family. I loved the independence, but it didn't seem right to live on the other side of the country."

"I didn't know."

"He and Alice have almost forgotten about it. It's my Mom, Carlisle and me that are still feeling it."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"It was the hardest thing I've been through. Not knowing whether he was still alive or not."

His eyes were empty as he remembered the look on his Mom's face when Maxie hadn't returned home. Bella placed her hand to his arm, bringing him back down to earth. Both of them felt a tingle through their bodies.

"What about you? You have any siblings?"

"No. It's just been me and my Dad for a while now."

"Your Mom?"

"She moved out when I was two. She came back a year later and stayed. Then she up and left when I was eleven. She sends money every Birthday and Christmas. But I haven't seen her in years."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I mean. She was only 18 when I was born. My Mom is still a kid herself, even now. I love my Dad. And I'm happy with him."

"Doesn't it get a little lonely sometimes? Your Dad must work a lot."

"He does. But I'm used to it. I've learnt how to live on my own."

"How old are you Bella?"

"17, but I'll be 18 in two months."

"You seem older."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It matters that you can cope on your own. When you do go to college, you'll know how to survive."

"Survive?"

"Yeah. The first year is the hardest. Parties every night, no one wants to do any work, you run out of money pretty quick. It's all one big nightmare unless you are prepared for it. But I think you will be fine Bella."

"How did you find it?"

"Tough at first. I mean, my Mom and Carlisle are pretty rich, so I've had life pretty easy. But I was partying a lot. I was all over the place but then I knuckled down."

"Why do you call your Dad, Carlisle?"

"He's my stepdad."

"Sorry."

"He's just like a father to me. My Dad died when I was Alice's age. My Mom met Carlisle two years after. Alice came along and they got married. Then Maxie came along and we're a happy family. I miss my Dad, I miss him a lot, but my Mom's happy. That's all he would want and it's all I want."

"That's really sad, but really sweet. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"He was a banker, earnt a lot of money. My first day of 3rd grade. My Dad dropped me off and then he went to work. The next time I saw him was at the funeral. There was a robbery at the bank. Five armed men took everyone in the vicinity hostage. A pregnant woman went into labour during the robbery and she pleaded to be released. One of the men seemed to panic as he pointed the gun at her to get her to shut up. My Dad got between the bullet and her. He saved her life and the baby's. She wanted to name the baby after him, but it was a girl, so she named it after my grandmother, Elizabeth."

"You have so many sad, but sweet stories. Your Dad was a hero."

"He was. But Carlisle is too. He saves several hundred patients' lives every year."

"My Dad does too. When I was younger, he was out on dispatch all the time. There's not a lot of crime in town, especially not violent crime. But I always worried that he wouldn't come home. When he became deputy Chief, it was worse. He felt like he had to prove himself, so he was a little reckless at times. But then he became Chief and everything worked out. He spends more time in the station and less out on the streets. Especially now his health isn't what it was."

"That must have been tough."

"It was. But I love my Dad, and I wasn't going to stop him doing what he wanted."

He took her hand in his and tangled their fingers together.

"Looks like we're pretty similar then."

"Yeah. I guess we are."

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, they both flicked their eyes around each other's faces.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…"

He paused and waited till their eyes were connected together.

"Are you a virgin?"

She could feel the heat of her blush rise into her cheeks before descending to her chest.

"What do you think?"

"Your eyes are so innocent. The way you so casually sat on my bed even though you hardly know me. I'd say you are. But if you're not…"

"I am."

He smiled widely and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Biting on her bottom lip, she nodded her head softly. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered quietly to her.

"I feel this connection to you, Bella. I've never felt this before. And I want you. Will you have sex with me now?"

"Your brother and sister are upstairs."

"And they are asleep, and they won't wake up."

"Your parents will be home."

"Not for another hour and a half at least."

"I don't want them to know this is what I've done when they are paying me."

"They won't find out Bella. And if they do, I'll stick up for you. Unless you don't want to?"

"No, I do. I just, I've never done this before."

"I know. And I promise, I'm going to look after you."

"Okay. Do you want me to undress?"

"I can do that, if that's alright?"

"Yes."

She breathed heavily as his lips brushed over her neck, his fingers trailing up her body. Watching him, she curled her fingers into the duvet underneath her. His lips placed delicate kisses up and down her neck as his hands slipped under her t-shirt, pushing it up slowly. Pulling away from her, he stared into her eyes and he helped her get her arms out before whipping it over her head. She blushed even more but couldn't look away from him.

"If you become uncomfortable, just tell me."

Slowly, his hands moved around her front to the clasp of her bra on her back. When she nodded subtly, he unclipped it and brought it from her body and off her arms. She quickly went to cover her breasts with an arm, embarrassed by being so bare in front of him. Giving her a comforting smile, he took hold of her elbow.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Bella. You are beautiful. And I want you, not because I need someone, but because you make me feel amazing, even without being together. Give me your hand Bella, please?"

She let him slide his hand onto hers and pull her arm away from her chest. But he continued to move her hand down to his crotch. She didn't pull away from him so he placed her hand to the tent in his pants.

"You did this to me Bella."

Gasping softly, she twitched her fingers over him, causing him to moan softly. A small smile spread across her face as she realised what he meant. A little distracted, Bella jumped slightly when his lips touched to the side of her breast. Running a thumb softly underneath her other breast, she moaned quietly.

"I love your perky, little breasts Bella."

Humming, she hung her head back, her eyes closed as he sucked on her nipple.

"Do you like that Bella?"

"Yesss."

"What about this?"

Nipping her pebbled nipple with his teeth, she groaned loudly and threw her hands to his hair.

"I felt something."

"What?"

"Wet."

"Down below?"

"Yes."

"That is pleasure Bella. Your body is feeling the pleasure and it's pooling between your legs."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing, you let it take over your mind and body. Let me take over your mind and body."

"Do it again?"

Taking her nipple between his teeth again, he gently pulled at it. She groaned again, her fingers tangling, tightly, in his hair. Roughly yanking her body down the bed, she gasped, her eyes shooting open.

"You'll be more comfortable like this."

Her head fell back into the pillows and she stared up at the ceiling. His mouth latched onto one of her breasts as he ran his tongue over her dry, soft skin. She could feel a tightness growing in her stomach and warmth between the apex of her legs.

His free hand slipped down her stomach to the button on her jeans. When he popped it open, she coward her body away from him.

"It's okay."

"Sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry about anything tonight Bella. Do you want me to slow down?"

"No. It feels good."

"I'm going to take your jeans off now. Okay?"

"Yes."

He undid the zipper of her jeans slowly and pulled them down her legs. His fingers brushed against the back of her legs, making the pit of her stomach grow tighter. Pressing his lips back to her breasts, he drew circles on the inside of her thighs. When she started moaning that it hurt, he pulled away and held the sides of her face.

"What hurts Bella?"

"My stomach. It feels so tight."

"That's the pleasure Bella. It's like standing at the edge of a cliff, about to jump off. The exhilaration has been building and it's about to hit the climax."

"It hurts."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to take your panties off then, okay?"

Biting on her bottom lip again, she nodded her head. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. When he got to her feet, she stepped out of her panties and closed her legs together. She was completely naked and he still dressed. Crawling up her body, he rubbed the tops of her thighs.

"I'm going to touch you Bella. If you want me to stop, just say."

Shifting her legs open, he gradually moved his thumb closer to her apex. Laying his hand over her hairy mound, he slipped his thumb onto her slit. She made a funny noise, her toes curling into the sheets. Moving his thumb back and forth, he pulled her sensitive clit from its hiding.

"Is this better?"

"Yes. You can touch me more, if you want?"

Twisting his hand round, he stroked her length whilst continuing to move his thumb in circles around her clit. She screamed loudly as pure pleasure took over her body and she fell apart, her cum squirting between her legs. Out of breath, she panted heavily as she revealed in the feelings coursing through her veins.

"That was only just the beginning. You are still a virgin Bella. Just a slightly less innocent one."

"Can we… Can we have sex now?"

"Definitely. I'm going to put a towel down and get undressed."

"A towel?"

"There might be a little blood. There's nothing to be scared of though. It's natural for some girls to bleed when they lose their virginity."

"Okay."

Edward climbed out of his bed and pulled a towel out of his small bathroom. Opening the window a little, he thought it best to vent the smell of Bella's cum. Drawing back the duvet, he lay the towel down and watched Bella get comfortable on top of it. Throwing his shirt over his head and into the corner of the room, he unbuckled his pants and casually pushed them down his legs. Only in his boxers, he climbed back onto his bed and opened Bella's legs up. She was a little nervous as to what he was doing at first, but settled after he pecked her forehead.

"Do you want to look at me before we start?"

Shaking her head, she didn't want to upset him.

"It's okay. I don't want you to be scared."

"I've never even thought about doing this, it's just all a bit new for me."

"Maybe, if you like it, we could do it again sometimes and then it won't be so new for you."

"You might not like me."

"Bella, I like you already. And I know the sex is gonna be more than good. Your body is amazing and I've only had a small taste of it."

Nodding her head, she breathed heavily.

"I'm ready."

"Good."

Pushing his boxers down his legs, he made sure she wasn't tempted into looking down at his length as he didn't want her to scare herself.

"I'm going to get you ready now. There's no need to be scared, I won't do anything that you don't want."

Sliding his length along her core, she flinched away from him, confused by what she was feeling. After coating himself in a little of her cum, he placed his tip into her. She was breathing heavily, not really ready for what was to come next.

"You need to relax Bella. It will hurt less if you're relaxed."

Rubbing the back of her thighs, he scattered kisses around her neck and throat.

"I'm going to count to three. Ready?"

He waited for her to nod her head before giving her a soft smile.

"One, Two…"

Instead of waiting for three, he thrust deeply inside of her at two before she could tense her body in expectation. Bella screamed loudly, Edward's eyes popping open as he lost his breath. He waited for her to have calmed down, her tears clearing up and her breathing more even than before.

"You can move now Edward."

"I can't. You're so small."

"Are you… Are you stuck?"

"No, I just, if I move I'm going to cum."

"I don't mind."

"I don't want you thinking that I lose it so quickly. You're just so tight."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Fuck no. It is the best thing. My length, it's not exactly on the small side Bella. It feels really good being inside you… too good."

"What are going to do?"

"I'm going to have to make you cum quickly. That way I'm not too embarrassed."

"I don't think you should be embarrassed. I'm not going to tell anyone. And like you were talking about, we can do this again sometime and maybe we'll both get better at it."

"You're really good at making a guy feel better about himself Bella."

"You mean like how you've made me feel comfortable lying naked in the bed of a guy I've only known a couple hours?"

"Yeah, I guess we're meant to be together."

They both grinned at each other before he pressed his lips to her shoulder. Rocking his hips into her gently, he moaned whilst she groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You okay?"

"Yes. It's starting to feel really good."

"You mean this?"

Pulling half out of her and pushing back in, they both moaned loudly. Leaning onto his elbows, Edward moved in quick, hard thrusts, in and out of her. He was trying desperately not to cum, knowing that it would mean the end of the pleasure. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Grunting, he let go and blast deep inside of her. Near enough to the edge herself, she came around him. Pulling out of her, they were both breathing heavily, their chests panting up and down. Looking down between them, he was glad there was no blood on her legs. She timidly looked down too, anxious to see what his length looked like. She'd never seen a man naked before, but she knew the general idea of what went on down there. Edward saw her look and when she didn't look away, he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never felt anything like that before. Thank you, Edward."

"I wanted to, too Bella. And I want to see you again sometime."

"I'd like that. My Dad's going up to Seattle on Wednesday and won't be back till Thursday evening next week. Do you want to come over to mine?"

"Sure. Don't you have school?"

"Doesn't start back till next week."

"You'll be a Senior, won't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It makes it a little easier if anyone finds out about us. Don't take this the wrong way because I don't care how old you are, but I'm 21 Bella, some people would argue that I am using you."

"I don't care what people say. We are going to do whatever the hell we want."

"I like the way you think Bella. And I wish we had more time now, because I really want to be inside you again, but my Mom and Dad will be home soon."

"I should get dressed now."

"Don't put your panties on."

"Why?"

"I want to keep those."

Blushing brightly, she climbed out of his bed and pulled her jeans on. Looking for her bra, she saw it was hanging from a picture frame on the wall. Embarrassed now, she quickly fastened her bra on and slipped into her t-shirt. Lifting her damp panties, she passed them into Edward's hand. He bent down and sniffed at them.

"I'll stay in here. So, I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Sure. I'll give you my number."

"And I'll text you later."

Scribbling her number down on a piece of paper on his desk, she gave him one last smile before leaving the room. Just twenty minutes later, Esme and Carlisle came home, completely oblivious to what the babysitter had been doing with their eldest Son.


End file.
